The One with a Great Spirit
by lucila.labin
Summary: Luego de su derrota en el Duelo Ceremonial contra Yugi, Atem pasa al más allá encontrándose con su familia y amigos del pasado. Allí, su padre, Aknamkanon, le otorga la tarea de volver a la Tierra para asistir a "Aquel del Gran Espíritu" para que pueda luchar con una antigua amenaza y cumplir su destino.
1. Prólogo

Bueno, primero que nada me gustaría decir que este es mi primer fanfic así que espero que sea bueno. Cualquier tipo de review es bienvenido y me serviría mucho si debo mejorar.

Así que espero que disfruten.

No me pertenece Yu-Gi-Oh! ni ninguno de sus personajes.

* * *

Prólogo:

Sentado en su camarote en el barco que los llevaba al último lugar de reposo del Faraón, Yugi miraba su mazo y su Rompecabezas del Milenio con tristeza. Era verdad, por fin podría demostrar que él tenía lo necesario para hacerle frente a un rival tan imponente como Atem. Pero sentía mucho dolor al pensar que si lo derrotaba ya no iba a estar a su lado, para apoyarlo y ayudarlo cuando lo necesite. Iba a perder a un gran amigo.

Yugi dejó sus pensamientos a un lado cuando sintió que alguien llamaba a su puerta. Se levantó y abrió encontrándose con Ishizu Ishtar, la antigua dueña del Collar del Milenio.

-Espero no molestarte Yugi –dijo ella tranquilamente.

-No, claro que no –respondió el joven duelista. –Es más, tanto Atem como yo ya terminamos nuestros mazos para el duelo de mañana.

-Bueno, si no estás ocupado como dices, me gustaría poder charlar con el Faraón por un momento. Y debe ser en privado, espero que no te ofendas –explicó la mujer entrando a la habitación.

-Ah, no. No me molesta –dijo Yugi cerrando los ojos, cubriéndose con la luz que emitía el Rompecabezas del Milenio, para cambiar de lugar con Atem.

-Mi Faraón –dijo Ishizu inclinando la cabeza respetuosamente. Atem asintió, aunque deseaba pedirle que dejara de tratarlo como "el Faraón". Eran amigos prácticamente.

-Por lo que escuché antes, tu querías hablar conmigo –dijo Atem cerrando la puerta.

-Pues sí. No va a ser fácil, pero debo comentarle algo –dijo Ishizu sentándose en una de las sillas de la habitación. Atem se sentó en otra, frente a la mujer.

-De acuerdo, te escucho –dijo él seriamente. Ambos mantuvieron silencio por un rato hasta que Ishizu decidió hablar.

-Pues, como sabe, mi Faraón, yo antes era capaz de ver sucesos del pasado y posibles predicciones del futuro utilizando mi Collar del Milenio –comenzó a explicar la mujer. Atem asintió, esperando que prosiguiera. –Bueno, aunque ya no funciona en mí, hace un par de horas tuve una premonición sobre el futuro.

-¿Algo grave va a ocurrir? –Preguntó Atem preocupado. -¿Le va a pasar algo a Yugi y al resto?

-No exactamente –contestó ella confundida. –Aún no sé a quién se refería la predicción en sí. Sólo pude visualizar una persona, una de gran espíritu. Esta va a ser la que enfrente la siguiente amenaza. Y temo por su vida…

-Entonces, no podemos realizar el Duelo Ceremonial. Debemos impedir que algo malo pase –reconoció el antiguo Faraón de Egipto.

-Me temo que no es tan sencillo. Tu tiempo con Yugi ha llegado a su fin. Tú has cumplido con tu misión y él debe empezar a escribir su destino por su cuenta. El Duelo Ceremonial debe llevarse a cabo, sin excepciones –explicó Ishizu con tristeza. Se formó un silencio nuevamente. Luego de varios minutos Atem habló.

-¿Cómo podemos ayudar a esa persona entonces? ¿Tú la guiarás? –Preguntó él.

-Podría, pero no tengo ni idea quién es. No pude identificar su aspecto físico, sólo la increíble fortaleza que su alma posee. Aunque me propusiera ayudarla, me podría tomar mucho tiempo hasta que la encuentre. Y para entonces puede que sea demasiado tarde –dijo la mujer, sintiéndose algo improductiva en esta situación

-¿Qué hay de mí? ¿No podría ir a ayudar a esta persona? –Preguntó Atem pensando en toda posibilidad.

-Debo recordarle mi Faraón que si usted pierde el Duelo Ceremonial, deberá ir al otro mundo. Sólo podrá ayudar a esta persona si gana el duelo. Y, no es que no le tenga fe mi Faraón, pero con Yugi como oponente, es imposible saber que pasará –comentó Ishizu. Atem se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, intentando pensar en alguna solución. En eso, tocaron la puerta.

-Pase –dijo el antiguo Faraón de Egipto. La puerta se abrió lentamente, revelando a Marik y Odión del otro lado.

-Ah, veo que viniste a comentarle al Faraón lo que viste hermana –dijo Marik entrando con Odión y cerrando la puerta. -¿Qué han decidido?

-Nada aún… -dijo Ishizu frustrada. –No sabemos con exactitud qué hacer ya que hay posibilidades de que el Faraón deje este mundo mañana y que nosotros no podamos localizar a esa persona a tiempo.

-¡Diablos, estaba por proponer alguna de las dos cosas! Supongo que no tuve en cuenta esos detalles –dijo Marik molesto.

-No se preocupen, algo se nos ocurrirá. Tengan fe –aseguró Odión. Los tres asintieron ante sus palabras.

Durante un buen rato estuvieron bastante callados. Los minutos pasaban y nadie decía absolutamente nada, ya que todos estaban muy concentrados con el problema que tenían en manos.

No se les ocurrió ningún tipo de solución…

* * *

Luego del Duelo Ceremonial en el cual Yugi salió victorioso, Atem se despidió de sus amigos. Le dolía terriblemente dejarlos, pero su papel en esa época había terminado. Miró a los Ishtar con preocupación y asintió, confiando en ellos para la siguiente tarea. Atem cruzó el portal, encontrándose que su vestuario había cambiado a sus ropas que usaba en su tiempo como Faraón. Allí se encontró con los espíritus de sus sacerdotes, amigos y, por supuesto, sus padres. Él no podía estar más feliz de verlos.

-Atem, mi hijo, has llegado –dijo Aknamkanon, su padre.

-Padre… -dijo él con alegría en su voz.

-Nos da mucha alegría que estés con nosotros –dijo el hombre sonriendo, para luego cambiar su expresión por una de tristeza. –Por eso me da mucho dolor ver que debes dejarnos por el momento…

-¿Dejarlos? ¿Adónde voy, padre? –Preguntó Atem sin entender las palabras de su padre.

-Debes volver a la Tierra, auxiliar a una persona que necesita tu ayuda. Debes ayudar a "Aquel del Gran Espíritu", mi hijo –respondió él con seriedad.

-La persona que Ishizu hablaba… -murmuró Atem para sí mismo. –Pero padre, ¿cómo sabré ayudar a esta persona? –Preguntó algo intranquilo.

-No te preocupes, hijo. Tú sabrás que hacer. Adiós, mi hijo… -dijo Aknamkanon levantando la mano derecha en señal de saludo. De repente Atem sentía que era arrastrado hacia atrás, por el lugar donde había venido.

-¡Padre! –Gritó Atem alzando una mano para intentar alcanzarlos…

* * *

Afuera de la cripta, que se había derrumbado cuando Atem pasó al otro mundo, se encontraban Yugi, sus amigos, su abuelo, los Ishtar y los Kaiba. Todos miraban la cripta. Algunos con tristeza en sus rostros; otros, Seto Kaiba, con el ceño fruncido.

En eso, Joey alzó la vista.

-¡Yugi, mira! –Exclamó señalando el cielo. Todos alzaron la vista a lo que parecía ser un destello de luz que se movía hacia el norte. -¡Una estrella fugaz!

-No seas ridículo Wheeler –dijo Kaiba con molestia, provocando a Joey. Pero Yugi se quedó mirando la luz en silencio. Mientras tanto, los Ishtar miraban el fenómeno en el cielo.

-¿Acaso creen que sea…? –Preguntó Marik muy serio a sus hermanos. Ishizu asintió.

-La ayuda va en camino –respondió ella sonriendo.

Téa, al ver que Yugi seguía mirando la "estrella fugaz" según Joey, se le acercó.

-¿Yugi? –Preguntó ella preocupada por su amigo. Este giró y sonrió levemente.

-Vamos a casa –dijo él. Todos asintieron y comenzaron a volver al aeropuerto.


	2. I

No me pertenece Yu-Gi-Oh! ni ninguno de sus personajes. Es de mi propiedad los OC que conocerán en el siguiente capítulo.

Por favor comenten si agrada.

* * *

I

 _Todo era oscuridad. No se podía distinguir absolutamente nada. No se veía nada. Podría estar caminando por horas y todo sería igual. De repente se escucha un ruido fuerte, que se repite constantemente sin parar. Y cuando menos lo esperas, un par de ojos te están observando. Ese par, de un intenso color violeta, que despiden mucha confianza y poder, te intimidan hasta que ves una luz cegadora…_

* * *

-¡Dios santo, Lily! ¡Apaga ese estúpido despertador! –Exclamó una voz.

Una chica, que estaba durmiendo en su cama, se despertó de golpe, casi cayéndose de la cama. Le costaba abrir los ojos por la luz pero, estirando el brazo, pudo apagar la alarma del despertador

-¡Deja de quejarte Violet! ¡Vas a envejecer más rápido! –Respondió Lily con todo el aire de sus pulmones. Pudo escuchar que gritaban algo más pero su muy dormido cerebro le negaba escuchar una sola palabra. Se estiró y se levantó lentamente de la cama, caminando hacia su baño para ducharse.

Luego de la ducha, mientras se peinaba se tomó un par de minutos para observarse en el espejo. Tenía el cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, ondulado, castaño oscuro, que cualquier descerebrado dice que es negro; grandes ojos del mismo color; piel clara, pero no pálido zombie; estatura de un metro setenta y dos; delgada. _Oh sí, el típico modelo de belleza._ Pensó sarcásticamente mientras se reía.

Dejó el peine y salió del baño para volver a su habitación. _Esas ojeras cada vez se notan más. Dios, qué mal estoy durmiendo._ Hace varias noches, Lily tenía el mismo sueño, que siempre terminaba de la misma forma: el par de ojos que la observaba. _Genial, necesito un psiquiatra seguramente._ Pensó mientras se ponía una remera azul oscuro, pantalones de skate negros y zapatillas negras.

Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras para desayunar con su familia los Parker.

-Buen día –dijo Lily al entrar.

-Buen día –respondieron los miembros de la familia presentes.

Se sentó entre su padre, James, y su hermana menor, Rose. Su madre, Margaret, servía el desayuno mientras tarareaba una canción. Su padre leía el diario mientras tomaba el café y su hermana se untaba con dulce una tostada. En eso apareció su hermana mayor, Violet, "la desgracia de su vida y modelo femenino rompe paciencia".

Tanto Violet, Rose como su madre tenían el pelo rubio, lacio y largo, y los ojos verdes. Todas las mujeres de la familia tenían la misma estructura física, salvo Rose que era un poco más baja. Por otro lado, su padre tenía barba y el cabello canoso, que alguna vez fueron negros, y ojos de color avellana.

-Buen día mamá, papá, Rose –dijo sentándose frente a Lily. –Monstruo.

-¡Qué halagador y original Violet! –Exclamó sarcásticamente Lily.

-Otra vez se te olvidó de apagar la alarma, por más de quince minutos. Debe ser horrible tener semejante cabezota que no se mueve con nada –comentó la hermana mayor sonriendo falsamente.

-Bueno, "querida hermana", quizás no me costaría tanto levantarme si dejara de escuchar la cantidad de estupideces que dices durante todo el día –comentó la hermana del medio cruzándose de brazos.

-Suficiente. Estamos desayunando, un poco de respeto –dijo James cerrando el diario, ganándose un "perdón papá" por parte de ambas. Margaret giró y observó a Lily con detenimiento.

-¿No duermes bien, hija? Esas ojeras comienzan a notarse –comentó mirándola fijo.

-¡Estoy bien! Llevo una racha de un mal sueño, nada más –respondió ella bostezando un montón.

-Pareciera que no vienes bien de hace bastante –comentó Rose por lo bajo.

-Estoy bien –dijo Lily tomando algo de jugo.

-Yo diría que tiene problemas mentales. Deberían internarla en un hospital psiquiátrico –comentó Violet tomando algo de té, ganándose una mirada de reprimenda por parte de sus padres.

-Gracias por el dato. Deberías aplicarlo a ti misma antes de aconsejar a alguien más –respondió Lily molesta.

-No podemos empezar un sábado en paz… -comentó James parándose y poniéndose el saco. Se despidió de todos y caminó hacia la puerta. –Ah, Lily, me llamó William. Dice que él y Dorian volvieron ayer y que estarán en el museo preparando su nueva exposición. Te cuento por si te interesa.

-Gracias, papá –respondió ella sonriendo. Él asintió y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con un par de adolescentes esperando. El de la izquierda parecía que venía de un concierto de rock: vestía jeans negros con cadenas, remera roja de mangas cortas, zapatillas negras. Tenía el pelo corto y negro, y los ojos grises. El de la derecha era un poco más prolijo: vestía pantalones azules, remera blanca de mangas largas y zapatos negros. Tenía el cabello rubio largo hasta la barbilla y ojos color café.

-Ah, Martin y Michael –dijo James suspirando, dirigiéndose primero al de la izquierda y luego al de la derecha.

-¿Qué tal, señor Parker? ¿Está Lily? –Preguntó Michael. James señaló hacia adentro de la casa, dejando pasar al par, que fue directo a la cocina.

-Martin Chase podrías ducharte antes de venir aquí. ¿Qué tal todo Michael? –comentó Margaret sonriendo. Martin levantó un brazo, testeando el olor de la axila, mientras que Michael lo miraba riéndose.

-No, está bien señora –contestó Martin.

-Todo bien Sra. Parker, gracias por preguntar –respondió Michael.

-Ustedes son un par de raros –comentó Violet parándose y alejándose de todos.

-¡Ah qué dolor! ¡La reina del hielo nos dijo raros! –Exclamó Martin con expresión de dolor en el rostro mientras que Michael hacia poses dramáticas. Lily y Rose se reían del par.

-Chase, Mike… saben que los quiero. Pero saben que es temprano para que tenga que lidiar con ustedes, ¿no? –Dijo Lily parándose. Ellos simplemente asintieron sacándole importancia al asunto.

-Bueno, tengo tarea que hacer. Nos vemos chicos –dijo Rose levantándose y saliendo de la cocina. El par de chicos la seguían con la mirada.

-¡Adiós Rose! –Exclamaron ambos.

-¡EY! –Gritó Lily haciendo que el par la mirara. –Ni se les ocurra. Ya se los vengo advirtiendo desde hace bastante: aléjense de mi hermanita. Si quieren salgan con Violet…

-Mujer, ¿quieres matarnos de antemano? –Preguntó Chase asqueado.

-Prefiero quedarme soltero por el resto de mi vida –dijo Mike seriamente.

-Bien. Así me gusta –dijo Lily caminando hacia el living para luego sentarse en un sillón. Chase se sentó a su lado mientras que Mike sacó una revista y se la mostró a su amiga.

-¿Qué te parece? –Preguntó esperando respuesta. Lily la miró con atención. Era el número semanal de "Duelo de Monstruos".

-Ah, me parece una revista –contestó ella simplemente, provocando que Chase le golpeara en la cabeza con la revista.

-¡Además de eso, boba! –Exclamó él. -¿No lo ves? –Agregó abriendo una página y mostrándosela.

-Habrá un torneo nacional de Duelo de Monstruos en un par de semanas. Se llevará a cabo en la sede de Ilusiones Industriales aquí en New York –explicó Mike.

-¿Qué te parece? Podrías inscribirte… -dijo Chase agitando la revista. Lily suspiró, tomó la revista, la cerró y la dejó en la mesa frente al sillón.

-No, gracias –respondió secamente.

-¡Ah, por favor, Lily! –Exclamó Chase molesto.

-Eres la mejor duelista que conocemos. Estamos seguros de que ganarás si entras –intentó convencerla Mike.

-O por lo menos patearás el trasero de varios sujetos –dijo Chase riéndose.

-La respuesta es no. Chicos, por más buena que sea, no me interesa. No quiero competir en un campeonato, me gusta jugar para divertirme –dijo Lily cruzándose de brazos. Chase se cruzó de brazos fingiendo estar molesto.

-Está bien. Tú decides –dijo Mike guardando la revista.

-Gracias… -respondió ella. El grupo se quedó en silencio por un rato. -¿Quieren jugar con el karaoke? –Preguntó tranquilamente.

-¡SÍ! –Exclamó el par de amigos con entusiasmo.

* * *

Luego de media hora de juego, apareció corriendo Violet. Les robó el control del televisor justo cuando Chase estaba en la mitad de su mejor canción.

-¡EY! ¡¿QUÉ HACES?! –Exclamaron los tres con odio.

-¡SHH! –Respondió ella cambiando la entrada para ver las noticias. Bueno, "noticias" siendo el programa de chismes…

-¡AH! ¡POR DIOS! –Exclamó el trío de amigos con asco sentándose en el sillón.

-¡SHH! Quiero escuchar… -respondió la mayor de las Parker.

-La asesinamos y la tiramos del Puente de Brooklyn –dijo Lily con odio. El par de amigos asintió con la cabeza. Como no quedaba otra se pusieron a escuchar lo que causaba tanto escándalo.

 _-_ Así es gente. Está confirmado que el campeonato de Duelo de Monstruos se llevará a cabo en un par de semanas. El campeonato está organizado por Ilusiones Industriales y su dueño, Maximillion Pegasus, va a estar presente y será el que entregará el trofeo del primer lugar al campeón…

-¡Wui! ¡Qué alegría! –Dijo Lily sarcásticamente, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Violet.

-… y eso no es todo. El Sr. Pegasus ha invitado a campeones de todo el mundo para ser espectadores del torneo. Hasta ahora se ha confirmado la presencia de varios duelistas profesionales como invitados para observar el torneo. Nuestras fuentes afirman que el CEO de Kaiba Corp., Seto Kaiba, estará presente… -dijo la presentadora, mostrando una imagen del rostro del famoso duelista.

-¡AHH! ¡Seto va a estar en el torneo! ¡Seto va a estar en el torneo! –Gritó Violet emocionada, arrojando el control por los aires, siendo atrapado por Mike justo antes de que caiga al suelo, mientras que Lily y Chase se tapaban los oídos con las manos.

-¡Huyan! ¡Va a estar así por varias horas! –Exclamó Lily a sus amigos mientras su hermana seguía festejando. El par asintió y salió corriendo de la casa, despidiéndose de su amiga y deseándole "que la fuerza te acompañe". Lily suspiró, pensando en el tremendo dolor de cabeza que sería su hermana durante varias semanas hablando de su preciadísimo Seto Kaiba. _¡Qué idiota que es! ¡Ni siquiera lo conoce! ¿Cómo puede estar así de loca?_

Lily, con una mano en el corazón, podía admitir que el dueño de Kaiba Corp. era atractivo, sería idiota negarlo. Además lo respetaba por su habilidad en Duelo de Monstruos y por ser el creador de los discos de duelo. Pero era simplemente eso, no la locura viviente que era su hermana, estando "enamorada" del sujeto sin siquiera conocerlo.

-¡Espera un segundo! –Exclamó Violet volviendo a la realidad. _¿Se va a callar? ¡Dios escuchó mis plegarias!_ Lily se paró lentamente y comenzó a alejarse de su hermana con la esperanza de escapar. Pero Violet giró bruscamente y la detuvo. -¡Alto ahí monstruo!

-¡¿A quién le dices monstruo, descerebrada?! –Exclamó Lily mirándola molesta. Violet suspiró y sonrió inocentemente.

-Perdóname hermanita. Es que soy envidiosa… -dijo la mayor falsamente. Lily, para nada tonta, no se lo creyó.

-¿En serio? ¿En qué sentido, hermana? –Preguntó.

-Es que tú siempre has sido tan capaz de tantas cosas. En especial en Duelo de Monstruos… -respondió Violet. La hermana del medio la miró sospechosamente. _¿No será tan desgraciada como para usarme? Que yo entre en el torneo para que ella pueda conocer al tal Kaiba._

-No sabía que lo habías notado… -dijo Lily, intentando entender a su hermana.

-Pues sí. Y ahora pienso que te vas a inscribir en el torneo. Y seguramente ganarlo. Estoy orgullosa de vos, hermanita –dijo Violet sonriendo. Pero Lily sonrió también.

-Gracias, mi queridísima hermana. Pero no pienso unirme al torneo –respondió alejándose de su hermana de una buena vez.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué me haces esto? –Exclamó Violet con enojo.

-¡No te estoy haciendo a nada! Simplemente no quiero participar y punto –respondió Lily muy molesta. Su hermana la detuvo, sosteniéndole el brazo.

-¡Espera! Si no lo quieres hacer por mí, entonces hagamos un trato. Te pagaré si entras… -rogó Violet.

Y con eso, Lily explotó.

-¡¿CÓMO ES QUE ME CONSIDERAS TAN AVARICIOSA?! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES PENSAR TAN BAJO DE MÍ?! ¡DE USAR MI MÁS PRECIADO HOBBIE COMO UNA ASQUEROSA FORMA DE GANAR DINERO! –Exclamó con todo el aire en sus pulmones. Al escuchar semejante conmoción, Margaret apareció.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? –Preguntó tranquila.

-Nada –respondió Lily saliendo de la casa.

* * *

Lily caminó furiosamente por las calles de New York. Toda persona que se cruzaba en su camino pensaba que iba a desatar el infierno, por lo que la evitaban. Ella siguió caminando hasta llegar al Museo Americano de Historia Natural, el lugar donde siempre llegaban los últimos descubrimientos del profesor William Richardson y su hijo, Dorian. Ambos eran buenos amigos de la familia Parker.

Lily, al ver el museo, decidió entrar, con la esperanza de encontrase con alguno y despejarse de la locura de Violet. Preguntó a la gente de seguridad, que la miraba con desconfianza, hasta que apareció el mismísimo profesor indicando que la dejaran pasar.

-¡Profesor! ¡Qué alegría verlo! ¿Qué tal su viaje? –Preguntó Lily abrazándolo. William correspondió el abrazo sonriendo.

-Muy bien, gracias. Y sabes querida que puedes llamarme William –respondió él soltándola. Ella notó que estaba algo bronceado por sus viajes, pero seguía teniendo el mismo pelo corto canoso y los ojos azules, y vestía el mismo traje azul, con camisa blanca y moño verde.

-Ya lo sé. Pero… es costumbre, supongo –dijo ella. Comenzaron a caminar recorriendo las distintas épocas y culturas exhibidas. -¿Qué encontraron esta vez?

-Pues unas cuantas cosas en nuestro viaje por Grecia. Vajilla, murales, esculturas… varias cosas en sí –explicó el Profesor.

-¡Genial! ¿Qué hay de Egipto? ¿Algo interesante? –Preguntó Lily entusiasmada. William negó con la cabeza.

-No hubo mucho en Egipto. La mayoría de las cosas interesantes están a cargo de la señorita Ishizu Ishtar. Ella está a cargo del museo en El Cairo, donde están los más grandes tesoros del Antiguo Egipto –comentó él.

-¿Y no podrían hacer un acuerdo para que dejen exhibir aquí sus reliquias? –Continuó ella esperanzada.

-Me temo que no –dijo el profesor. –Ella se niega a que esas reliquias estén en otro lugar. Curiosamente dejó que se muestren en un museo en Japón. En Domino, si mal no creo…

-Qué pena. Me hubiese gustado ver algunas cosas… me fascina la cultura del Antiguo Egipto –comentó ella un tanto decepcionada.

-Sin embargo, no tienes ni una carta de Egipto en tu mazo. Ahora a Grecia le has hecho lugar… -comentó una voz detrás de ellos. El par se dio vuelta, notando que allí a un chico joven, alto, de pelo negro y ojos verdes. Vestía una remera blanca, saco negro, pantalones azules y zapatos negros. Se trataba de Dorian, el hijo del profesor.

-Es porque nunca me crucé con una carta relacionada. Pero cuando lo haga… -dijo Lily cerrando un puño y poniendo su cara de determinación, haciendo reír a los Richardson.

-Bueno, yo me retiro. Nos vemos luego, Lily –dijo el profesor retirándose. Ambos lo despidieron, quedando el par de amigos que se miraba fijo.

-Hey Dorian, ¿tengo algo en mi cara, además de mi horrenda cara? –Preguntó ella sonriendo. Él frunció el ceño y abrazó a Lily.

-Odio cuando haces esa broma –respondió Dorian, estrujando a su amiga. –Tu cara es hermosa.

-Ah, Dorian. Me extrañaste –dijo ella correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Claro que sí. ¿Tú no? –Preguntó él separándose.

-No –respondió ella, riéndose cuando él se molestó.

-Ja, ja. ¡Qué graciosa! –Dijo Dorian sarcásticamente. Lily sonrió.

Comenzaron a caminar por el museo, poniéndose al día sobre lo que les había pasado en los últimos meses: las aventuras de Dorian y la entrada de Lily a Juliard, con una beca completa.

-Sabía que entrarías. Tienes mucho talento –comentó Dorian sonriendo.

-No tanto. Pero estoy contenta –reconoció ella. Cuando se dieron cuenta habían llegado a la parte favorita de Lily, la sección egipcia. –No sé qué tiene Egipto… pero es genial –comentó mirando con gran fascinación las piezas.

-Ya me lo habrás comentado unas 500 veces… -dijo Dorian cansado.

-Y me seguirás escuchando –dijo ella sacándole le lengua. -¿Sabías que los egipcios creían en la reencarnación? Imagínate, podríamos ser la reencarnación de personas del pasado…

-Creo que es una locura. Pero si lo que dices es cierto, entonces tú serías la reencarnación de la bella Cleopatra –dijo Dorian, coquetamente.

-¡Ve a decirle eso a tus novias! –Exclamó Lily asqueada. –Yo estoy segura que en mi vida pasada era miembro del ejército del Faraón.

-1º: No tengo novia. Y 2º: las mujeres de esa época no hacían eso… -respondió él orgullosamente.

-¡Lo que sea! –Exclamó ella. Luego notó que su celular le vibró y al sacarlo vio un mensaje de su madre, que le pedía que volviera a casa. –Ah, debo irme.

-¿Te acompaño a casa? –Preguntó Dorian.

-Nah, no te preocupes. No me voy a perder. Nos vemos, Dorian –respondió ella saludando y alejándose de él. El asintió con algo de tristeza en el rostro.


	3. II

No me pertenece Yu-Gi-Oh! ni ninguno de sus personajes. Es de mi propiedad los OC de la historia.

* * *

II

 _Todo está oscuro, no hay luces. Además no había alrededor. Era como estar en el vacío. En la nada misma. Y de nuevo, los mismos ojos violetas observan, esperando algo… o a alguien. Si bien expresan mucha seguridad y fortaleza, no muestran amenaza. Simplemente observan. Esperando…_

 _-Despierta… -dice una voz muy profunda…_

* * *

-¡Ahh! –Exclamó Lily al despertarse sobresaltada. Se sentó de repente, respirando con mucha agitación. Cuando se calmó un poco, giró para ver la hora en su despertador. Se sorprendió que esta vez se había despertado de su mal sueño a las dos de la mañana.

Muy molesta y cansada, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Se miró un rato en el espejo. _¿Qué es lo que me sucede?_ Abrió la canilla, dejó salir algo de agua fría para luego lavarse la cara. Estuvo limpiándose por un par de minutos. Cerró la canilla y tomó la toalla para secarse el rostro, para después colgarla en su lugar. _¿Me estaré volviendo demente?_ Volvió a mirarse en el espejo y pudo notar una figura al lado de su reflejo. Se frotó los ojos un par de veces, comprobando si era una alucinación o no. Para su desgracia, la figura seguía allí, mirándola.

Estudió la imagen con detenimiento. Era un adolescente, u hombre petiso, que vestía como si hubiera salido de un libro del Antiguo Egipto, tenía la piel de color tostado, el cabello era raro: tenía unos mechones dorados y luego unos picos negros con bordes en violeta. Le hacía acordar a Yugi Muto, el famoso duelista. Salvo que este tenía algunos mechones dorados parados hacia arriba. _Hablando de peinados que desafían la ley de la gravedad._ Pero lo que más le impresionó eran sus ojos violetas, eran exactamente los mismos que veía en sus sueños.

Lily llegó a una conclusión: _Mi obsesión por Duelo de Monstruos y Egipto dieron frutos: me estoy imaginando una especie de Yugi Muto vestido como Faraón egipcio. Odio decirlo, pero Violet tenía razón: van a tener que internarme._

- _Para responder a tu pregunta: no, no te estás volviendo demente –_ dijo la figura con la misma voz profunda que del sueño.

-¡AHH! –Gritó Lily saliendo del baño rápidamente. Corrió a su habitación, se metió en su cama y se tapó hasta la cabeza con las sábanas. -¡¿Qué diablos…?!

- _Es algo descortés ignorar a la gente que te está hablando_ –escuchó a la voz de nuevo. Temerosamente, Lily destapó su cabeza notando que la misma figura seguía ahí, esta vez sentada en su cama. La chica, muy confundida, abrió la boca para gritar nuevamente.

– _No grites. Déjame explicarte todo, así podrás entender lo que sucede –_ aseguró la figura. Lily asintió, sin poder emitir ningún sonido. En eso se abrió la puerta de su habitación, de la cual entraron sus padres.

-Hija, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó su madre muy preocupada encendiendo la luz. Lily asintió rápidamente, sin creérselo.

-¿Estás segura? –Preguntó su padre, sentándose cerca de la figura. James hizo una cara rara, miró al lugar en el que la figura se encontraba por un rato para volver su atención a su hija.

-Eh… sí. Sólo fue un mal sueño… pero creo que debo "reflexionar" sobre el tema -respondió ella mirando levemente hacia la figura, quien asintió levemente.

-De acuerdo. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en venir a buscarnos, ¿si, querida? –Dijo Margaret sonriéndole levemente.

-Sí, mamá. Pero creo que voy a estar bien –aseguró Lily. Su madre le besó la frente y su padre le sonrió para luego salir ambos de la habitación, no sin antes apagar la luz.

- _Bien, supongo que…_ -comenzó a hablar la figura siendo interrumpida por Lily, quien se llevó un dedo a los labios indicando que se calle.

-Mis papás pueden estar escuchando. No quiero que piensen que estoy loca –susurró ella muy despacio.

- _De acuerdo. Pero puedo escuchar tus pensamientos. No es necesario que hables –_ explicó la figura con tranquilidad. Ella lo miró con odio.

- _¿Y cuándo pensabas decirme? –_ Preguntó ella a través de sus pensamientos.

- _Bueno, tú me interrumpiste con tus gritos antes de que pudiera decir algo –_ respondió él cruzándose de brazos.

- _Oh, discúlpeme, extraño, por no reaccionar bien al ver una rara figura en mi habitación en el medio de la noche. ¡Que solo yo puedo ver! –_ Exclamó Lily sarcásticamente.

- _Bien entiendo eso_ –reconoció él tranquilamente. Se formó un silencio incómodo que Lily decidió romper.

- _¿Cómo te llamas?_ –Preguntó sintiéndose algo rara.

- _Me llamo Atem. Antiguo Faraón de Egipto_ –respondió él orgullosamente. – _Tú eres Lily, ¿correcto?_

- _Ah, sí. Espera, ¡¿cómo diablos sabes mi nombre?! –_ Exclamó ella con enojo. Él cerró los ojos momentáneamente, para luego responder.

- _He residido dentro de tu cuerpo por los últimos dos meses, Lily_ –respondió Atem.

- _¿Dos meses? Hace… hace dos meses empecé a tener esos extraños sueños. ¿Eras vos todo este tiempo?_ –Preguntó Lily molesta.

- _Exacto. He intentado que abrieras tu mente para que nuestra conexión se fortaleciera, permitiéndome poder comunicarme contigo_ –explicó él.

- _Ah. Pero, ¿cómo es eso que vives en mi cuerpo? ¿Estoy poseída o algo?_ –Preguntó ella con los ojos bien abiertos. Atem suspiró y se llevó una mano a la cara.

- _Esto será más difícil de lo que me pensé... Fui enviado por espíritus para ayudarte. No poseerte. Debo guiarte en tu vida_ –explicó él.

- _¿Tú eres mi guía? ¿Una especie de Yugi Muto disfrazado de Faraón egipcio? Genial…_ -comentó ella llevándose las manos al rostro.

- _¿Conoces a Yugi personalmente o sólo como "El Rey de los Juegos"?_ –Preguntó Atem con curiosidad. Lily destapó sus ojos y lo miró seriamente.

- _No lo conozco. Pero lo he visto por la televisión. ¿Cómo es que TÚ conoces a Yugi Muto?_ –Preguntó ella con desconfianza.

Atem sonrió y procedió a contarle todo. Absolutamente TODO. Desde que Yugi armó el Rompecabezas del Milenio, el Reino de Duelistas, Ciudad Batallas, el mundo digital de Noah, la finales de Ciudad Batallas, los problemas con Dartz, el Gran Campeonato Kaiba, su viaje en el tiempo a sus días como Faraón, su Duelo Ceremonial y como fue enviado para guiarla. Tomó varias horas pero al final Lily sabía la historia, por completo.

- _Y esa es la historia…_ –finalizó Atem sonriendo, recordando sus aventuras con sus amigos.

- _Bueno, no puedo estar tan loca como para inventar todo eso. Además algunas son cosas que en serio pasaron, las vi en las noticias…_ -reconoció Lily asintiendo levemente.

- _Me gustaría que contaras algo sobre ti, Lily. He observado algunas cosas, pero tu bloqueo no me permitía ver mucho_ –comentó Atem.

- _Pues, ¿por dónde empiezo?_ –Empezó Lily mirando el techo… - _Nací aquí en New York y he vivido aquí toda mi vida. Voy a cumplir veinte en septiembre. Con respecto a mi familia: mi padre, James, es abogado, socio mayoritario de un buffet. Mi madre, Margaret, era contadora hasta que se casó con mi papá y nacimos nosotras. Se dedicó a la familia y no se arrepiente de eso. Tengo una hermana mayor por dos años, Violet, y una menor por tres años, Rose. Violet es una loca obsesionada con la belleza, el glamur y Seto Kaiba, aunque no juega Duelo de Monstruos. Estudia para ser abogada, como mi papá. Rose es tranquila y tímida. Todavía está en la secundaria. Me llevo mucho mejor con ella._

" _Tengo dos mejores amigos desde los cinco: se llaman Martin Chase y Michael Johnson, mejor conocidos como Chase y Mike. Finalmente, mis padres son amigos de profesor experto en arqueología llamado William Richardson. Tiene un hijo, Dorian, que es buen amigo mío."_

- _¿Qué me dices de ti? Me contaste mucho de tus lazos familiares y amigos. Que es bueno. Pero, ¿qué hay sobre vos?_ –Dijo Atem bastante interesado.

- _Pues… me encanta la música, en especial el rock. Me gusta tocar instrumentos, chelo, bajo y piano, también un poco la guitarra, cantar y, a veces, bailar. Voy a Juliard, la más prestigiosa universidad de música aquí. Asisto ahí con Chase, estamos en segundo año y ambos estudiamos chelo. Me gusta andar en bicicleta y en skate…_

- _¿Skate? ¿Qué es eso?_ –Preguntó Atem confundido. Lily estiró un brazo, buscando algo bajo la cama, hasta que encontró su skate blanco de ruedas azules.

- _Esto es un skate. Yo me paro encima de la tabla y, usando un pie para impulsarme, me muevo encima. Te mostraré algún día_ –explicó dejándolo bajo la cama nuevamente. – _Suelo andar con Chase y Mike. Los tres somos buenos, pero Mike es una locura viviente. Hace trucos geniales –_ comentó Lily bostezando y recostándose en la cama. Cerró los ojos despacio. – _Ah, y adoro Duelo de Monstruos…_

* * *

Al día siguiente Lily se despertó al escuchar la alarma de su despertador. Se quedó escuchando la canción que sonaba para luego apagarla. Luego se estiro y refregó la cara con las manos. Se detuvo en seco recordar los sucesos de la noche. Miró a su alrededor buscando al Faraón egipcio sin encontrarlo.

- _¿Atem?_ –Preguntó mirando por todas partes. En eso, la figura espiritual apareció a su lado, asustándola un poco.

- _¿Necesitas algo?_ –Preguntó él tranquilamente. Ella lo miró molesta.

- _Bien. Regla estricta de ahora en más: ¡avisa cuando vas a aparecerte!_ –Exclamó molesta. Él asintió.

- _Intentaré recordarlo en el futuro_ –respondió Atem. Lily suspiró y se dirigió al baño, Atem quedándose sentado en la cama. Luego de que Lily hizo sus asuntos salió y se cambió, no sin antes echar al Faraón. Cuando terminó, se quedó pensativa por un rato.

- _Atem, ¿por cuánto tiempo estarás conmigo?_ –Preguntó Lily curiosa.

- _Hasta que estés lista para enfrentarte a tu destino_ –respondió él apareciéndose frente a ella.

- _Mah, destino. Atem, ustedes quizás creían en esas cosas, pero yo no. No hay un librito de reglas que me diga lo que tengo que hacer, yo hago lo que hago. Punto_ –expresó ella.

- _Me recuerdas tanto a una persona…_ -dijo Atem sonriendo, refiriéndose a Kaiba.

- _Entonces espero que no sea nadie malo…_ -comentó ella. Atem iba a comentar al respecto pero decidió dejar el tema y hablar sobre otra cosa.

- _Dijiste que te gustaba Duelo de Monstruos_ –comentó él interesado sobre el tema.

- _No. Dije que adoro Duelo de Monstruos. Hay diferencia_ –respondió ella para molestarlo. Atem frunció el ceño levemente. - _¿A qué viene el tema?_

- _Es que como dijiste que… lo adorabas, pensé que era extraño que nunca te hayamos visto en algún torneo. Si te gusta mucho, es porque le pones el corazón a tu juego. Y eso es muy importante a la hora de jugar_ –comentó él sonriendo. Pero ella puso cara triste a la mención del tema, que no pasó desapercibido por Atem. – _A menos que no juegues por algún motivo en particular…_

- _Pues…_ -comenzó Lily suspirando. – _Sólo se lo he contado a Rose, Chase y Mike. Pasó hace varios años. Yo tenía catorce en aquel entonces. Era mi primer torneo. Uno de Ilusiones Industriales. Estaba muy emocionada. Me había preparado por varias semanas y tenía el apoyo de mis padres, mi hermana menor y mis amigos._

" _En fin, estuve en varios duelos ganando. Pero no era la alocada competencia que se ve ahora. Era pura diversión. Hasta que en cuartos de final me crucé con una muy experimentada duelista: Mai Valentine._ –Atem suspiró al escuchar el nombre. – _Ella… me destrozó. Pero lo peor es que disfrutó hacerlo, ¿entiendes? Como si mi derrota le causara placer. Aunque eso no fue lo peor: lo peor fue que ella empezó a burlarse de mí, diciendo que era una duelista de tercera, que no debía estar allí y que jamás llegaría lejos en Duelo de Monstruos."_

" _Naturalmente le discutí, pero ella siguió diciendo lo mismo. Así que me convencí de que ella tenía razón, volví a casa y guardé mi mazo. No he jugado profesionalmente desde entonces. Mejoré mi mazo y a veces juego con los chicos o Rose. Pero no quiero siquiera acercarme a un campeonato y revivir aquello…"_

- _Lamento mucho que tu historia de duelos sea así. Debes saber que Mai ha cambiado bastante desde entonces_ –comentó él. Lily simplemente asintió, con la misma cara de antes. - _Pero deberías dejar de sentirte presa de ese recuerdo. Tú misma dijiste que mejoraste tu mazo y de seguro mejoraste como duelista. Luchas con el corazón, no por razones egoístas. Eres fuerte Lily. Sólo necesitas un refuerzo en tu confianza_ –dijo Atem con decisión en la voz, convenciendo a Lily un poco.

- _No lo sé… Digo, ¿cómo puedo lograr eso, Atem?_ –Preguntó Lily mirándolo fijo. Él apoyo una mano sobre su hombro, aunque fuese un espíritu, y le sonrió.

- _Tanto tus amigos, tu familia, como yo, te apoyarán en esto_ –dijo Atem. Lily sonrió y asintió.

En eso se escuchó se abrió la puerta de su habitación, revelando a sus padres del otro lado.

-Hija, ¿cómo te sientes? –Preguntó Margaret preocupada.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó su padre con el mismo tono que su esposa. Lily sonrió.

-Estoy bien –respondió ella honestamente. – _Muy bien._ –Atem sonrió.


	4. III

No me pertenece Yu-Gi-Oh! ni ninguno de sus personajes. Es de mi propiedad los OC de la historia.

* * *

III

Los días pasaron y Atem y Lily se volvieron unidos, aunque no tenían otra opción al respeto. Ella todavía no se acostumbraba a la idea de que tenía un espíritu que vivía en su cuerpo, pero lentamente lo iba adoptando como normal. Además estaba el tema de la ropa que llevaba. No le molestaba pero le pidió si podía hacer algo al respecto. Él accedió, cambiando al tono de piel y al vestuario que poseía al compartir cuerpo con Yugi, sorprendiendo un poco a la chica.

Atem por otro lado le costaba un poco la vida que llevaba la chica: siempre le hacía bromas, que al principio le parecían divertidas pero había un punto en el cual se cansaba. Aunque al notar como se llevaba con sus mejores amigos y veía que era bastante parecido, se puso feliz al descubrir que ella lo trataba como amigo.

Luego estaba la locura con la música: era constante, siempre cantando, tarareando o bailando por la casa. Además de practicar con varios instrumentos musicales. Le gustaba mucho como sonaba el piano y el chelo. El bajo eléctrico también, pero a veces le daba dolor de cabeza.

No entendía como se llevaba de maravillas con su hermana menor pero con Violet era una cuestión de guerra. Sí, es verdad, sus personalidades eran muy opuestas, intensificando el conflicto. Pero compartían la misma sangre, esperaba neutralidad por lo menos.

Con Chase y Mike veía una verdadera amistad. Le recordaba a Joey, Tristán, Téa y todos los maravillosos amigos que Yugi había hecho en sus aventuras. Venían seguido a la casa a pasar el rato, a veces a jugar con juegos electrónicos o tocar música. Además veía a Chase cuando Lily y él iban a la universidad.

En sus cruces con Dorian pudo notar su extrema admiración por Lily, como un enamoramiento, y Atem pudo ver que Lily no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de su amigo y que ella no sentía lo mismo. El Faraón se debatía si mencionarle algo a Lily sobre el tema. Pero como es cosa de ellos, debían resolverlo ellos.

Finalmente estaba el tema de Duelo de Monstruos. Desde que lo mencionaron, Atem intentó convencerla de que le mostrara su mazo. Le tomó varios días hasta que ella finalmente aceptó. Se mostró feliz, y sorprendido, al ver al Mago Oscuro y a la Maga Oscura en su mazo. También tenía cartas que nunca antes había visto, lo que lo impresionó mucho.

- _Me gustan mucho estas_ –dijo Lily una vez señalando un grupo de una edición especial. – _Salieron una vez sola. Me explicaron que son únicas en su clase._

- _Impresionante_ –comentó él.

* * *

El problema vino una tarde en la cual Lily había salido muy molesta de una clase de chelo. Atem iba detrás de ella, Chase y Mike, quien había ido a buscarlos. Iban caminando por la calle mientras Lily gritaba, maldecía y decía cualquier improperio conocido sobre una chica presumida que siempre conseguía los solos en los ensayos. Le molestaba mucho que esa chica, que tenía poca habilidad y encima era una presumida, consiguiera todo sólo porque su padre era decano de la universidad. Chase se reía de las malas palabras que decía, Mike intentaba calmarla ya que todo ese griterío no servía de nada y Atem, a través de su vínculo, le decía que la desafíe a un duelo de música, para ver quien merecía realmente el puesto. Lily estuvo a punto de responderle cuando escucharon gritos provenientes de un callejón cerca de donde se encontraban.

Rápidamente, los tres, mejor dicho cuatro, corrieron hasta el callejón. Vieron que allí estaban un grupo de siete hombres, todos vestidos de traje, que tenían cautivas a dos chicas. Lily miró horrorizada al par de chicas reconociendo a sus dos hermanas, Rose y Violet.

-¡¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo?! –Gritó Lily con mucho odio. Los hombres dirigieron su atención al grupo. Uno de ellos chasqueó los dedos. Enseguida aparecieron dos sujetos más que se llevaron a sus hermanas.

-¡Lily! –Gritaron ambas muy asustadas. Lily corrió para ayudarlas, pero uno de los hombres la retuvo antes de que pudiera acercarse mientras que otro le golpeó en el estómago, sacándole todo el aire de los pulmones. Lily cayó al suelo, con mucho dolor.

Chase y Mike, con mucho odio, se dirigieron al grupo de hombres para auxiliar a su amiga. Repartieron muchos golpes pero ellos recibieron una paliza, terminando en el suelo junto a ella. El líder del grupo, el que había chasqueado los dedos, revisó la mochila de Lily, buscando algo.

-No están aquí –comentó arrojando la mochila.

-¿Qué hacemos? –Preguntó uno del grupo. El líder del grupo sacó una carta de un bolsillo de su traje y la tiró enfrente de Lily.

-Esperamos. Además, tenemos órdenes de aunque las tuviera no se las podemos quitar –respondió apartándose del grupo de amigos.

-¿Y ese par? –Preguntó otro refiriéndose a Mike y Chase. –Sólo la necesitamos a ella.

-Yo me encargo –dijo otro sacando un arma. Los tres vieron la acción del sujeto temiendo lo peor, pero sin darle la satisfacción de que vean eso.

-¡Púdrete! –Gritó Lily parándose lentamente. El sujeto con el arma sonrió y prosiguió a disparar. El trío de amigos cerró los ojos, esperando el fin. Pero se sorprendieron cuando no llegó. Abriendo los ojos notaron que las balas se habían detenido justo enfrente de Lily y que ella tenía un extraño símbolo dorado en la frente.

-Wow, hablando de Matrix –comentó Chase sin poder creerlo. Mike tenía la boca abierta sin decir nada.

El grupo de hombres, al ver la situación, se alejó corriendo del trío, sin querer experimentar más cosas extravagantes por el momento.

Lily se sentía muy débil, ya que gran parte de su energía se había ido cuando apareció el símbolo en su frente al detener las balas.

- _Atem, ¿qué me pasa?_ –Preguntó ella lentamente.

- _Lo lamento. Pero para impedir que los lastimaran tuve que usar mucha de tu energía. Como no tengo el Rompecabezas del Milenio, tuve que extraerla de ti. Es una suerte que tu espíritu sea tan fuerte. De lo contrario, no habría funcionado_ –explicó Atem.

-¿Lily? –Preguntaron sus amigos ahora parados a su lado. Notaron que estaba muy pálida.

En eso, la chica se desmayó siendo atrapada por Chase y Mike.

* * *

Al despertar, Lily notó que estaba en su habitación. Le dolía la cabeza y le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos. Pero no le importaba, ya que debía encontrar a sus hermanas y literalmente asesinar al desgraciado que les puso un dedo encima. Pudo escuchar llanto cerca de ella. Al enfocar la vista notó que se trataba de su madre, sentada a su lado, llorando sin parar. Del otro lado estaba su padre, sosteniéndoles la mano a su madre y a ella. En el fondo estaban Chase y Mike, sentados en un sillón, muy callados.

-Rose… Violet… -alcanzó a decir Lily con la poca voz que tenía. Sus padres notaron que se había despertado y se pusieron un poco alegres al respecto.

-¡Ay Lily! –Exclamó su madre abrazándola muy fuerte. Su padre se incorporó al abrazo.

-Rose… Violet… -volvió a decir la chica, esperando que le dijeran algo sobre sus hermanas. Su madre lloró en su hombro mientras que su padre se apartó del abrazo.

-Martin y Michael nos contaron lo que sucedió… -comenzó su padre. Lily temió lo peor, pensando que le habían contado el incidente con la magia de Atem. –Que esos hombres secuestraron a tus hermanas, los golpearon a los tres y dejaron esta nota –siguió él sosteniendo el sobre con la mano derecha, mostrándoselo a su hija. -Luego que te desmayaste del shock y ellos te trajeron a casa.

Margaret lloró más al escuchar todo nuevamente. Lily la abrazó para calmarla un poco.

-¿Se sabe algo de quién hizo esto? –Preguntó ella evitando de usar mucho enojo en su voz por respeto a su madre.

-No. Sólo lo que dice la carta –reconoció su padre derrotado.

-¿Y qué es lo que dice? –Preguntó Lily. James suspiró y abrió el sobre, sacando la carta, para leérsela a su hija.

-"Querida Srita. Parker: me es molesto dirigirme a usted de esta forma, pero supongo que sería la más efectiva para llamar su atención. Como sabe tengo bajo mi poder a sus hermanas, Violet y Rose. Si usted desea verlas nuevamente, debe inscribirse al torneo de Duelo de Monstruos que va a llevarse a cabo en dos semanas en su ciudad. Y no olvide traer su extraña colección de cartas: tengo un interés especial en ellas. Espero verla pronto, de lo contrario seré la última persona que sus hermanas verán antes de un triste destino. Hasta entonces: E.W." –finalizó su padre con odio. La habitación se quedó en silencio por un buen rato.

-Así que… quiere mis cartas. Cobarde, usa a mis hermanas para llegar a mí. Le voy a dar la lección de su vida –dijo Lily alejándose de su madre y parándose lentamente.

-¡No! –Exclamó Margaret, atrayendo la atención de todos en la habitación. –No Lily. Vas a entregarle las cartas y que nos devuelvan a tus hermanas.

-¿No entiendes mamá? Sea quien sea este "E.W." lo único que quiere es derrotarme en un duelo para quitarme las cartas. Ha usado a Rose y Violet como carnada para que yo vaya –respondió Lily caminando un poco. –Y pienso ir y traerlas de nuevo.

-¡James, por favor! –Dijo su madre esperando que él se negara al respecto. Él suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

-Jamás me ha gustado estar sin la solución en mis manos –reconoció su padre. Luego miró fijo a su hija –Lily, tengo toda mi confianza en ti, hija. Aplasta a ese sujeto –dijo él seriamente. Lily asintió, dispuesta a cualquier cosa. Margaret se retiró en silencio, mientras seguía llorando, James siguiéndola.

- _Debo rescatar a mis hermanas Atem. Y voy a necesitar tu apoyo_ –dijo Lily sentándose en la cama. Él apareció a su lado.

- _Y lo tendrás siempre_ –aseguró él con determinación. En eso Chase y Mike se pararon, se acercaron y sentaron en el suelo frente a Lily.

-Lily… no va a ser fácil de preguntar, pero… -comenzó Mike siendo interrumpido por…

-¡¿Desde cuándo haces magia con el extraño ojo en la frente?! –Preguntó a gritos Chase. Mike, irritado, le golpeó en la cabeza para calmarlo.

-Bueno, eso era lo que quería preguntar –comentó Mike mientras que Chase se masajeaba la cabeza. Lily suspiró, pensando que la tomarían por loca, pero habían preguntado, así que contó todo sobre Atem. No sobre las aventuras que había tenido con Yugi Muto, ya que le tomaría siglos con las interrupciones de Chase contar todo. Simplemente desde que Atem entró a su vida, nada más.

-¿Un espíritu del Antiguo Egipto? –Preguntó Mike asombrado.

-Lily, ¿qué diablos fumaste en estos días? –Preguntó Chase cruzándose de brazos. Mike iba a responderle cuando el Ojo de Anubis apareció en la frente de Lily nuevamente, callando al par de amigos. En eso, ambos chicos vieron en su mente la figura del Faraón Atem.

- _Lo que Lily dice es verdad. Si ustedes son sus mejores amigos, no se burlarán de ella. En especial tú, Martin Chase_ –escucharon ambos la voz profunda del espíritu. En eso la imagen desapareció y pudieron ver todo normal.

-Eso fue… -comenzó a decir Mike.

-¡ASOMBROSO! –Exclamó Chase levantando los brazos. Pero se llevó un fuerte golpe por parte de Mike. -¿Por qué fue eso?

-Lo interrumpes demasiado, por eso –dijo Lily, tratando de no reír. Los tres comenzaron a reírse un rato hasta ponerse serios con la tarea entre manos.

-¿Qué harás entonces? –Preguntó Mike.

-Voy a inscribirme a ese torneo, aplastar al tal "E.W." y traer a mis hermanas a casa. Simple –respondió Lily con decisión en la voz.

-Bien, entonces te acompañaremos –dijo Mike.

-Sí. Te vamos a apoyar, no importa lo que pase –dijo Chase.

- _Estamos todos contigo_ –dijo Atem. Los tres le sonrieron y asintieron.

* * *

Luego de un día de recuperación, Lily fue al edificio sede de Ilusiones Industriales para inscribirse, para desgracia de su madre. Por supuesto que Chase y Mike la acompañaron hasta la sede, insistiendo en que son sus amigos y debían apoyarla, o en el caso de Chase mirar como aplasta a quien se le cruza.

Tuvieron que discutir bastante para que la dejen incorporarse al torneo, ya que las inscripciones ya habían cerrado. Lily pidió, rogó, amenazó, pero el hombre se negaba a meterla en el campeonato. Finalmente, cuando se estaba por dar por vencida, apareció una persona a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué significa este escándalo? Seguridad me tuvo que llamar para que viniera personalmente a ver qué estaba pasando –dijo, lo que parecía ser un hombre. El encargado de las inscripciones enseguida se puso pálido al ver que no sabía cómo explicarse ante su jefe. El trío de amigos se dio vuelta, y Lily casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo al ver de quién se trataba. Era el dueño de Ilusiones Industriales y creador de Duelo de Monstruos: Maximillion Pegasus en persona. Tragando algo de saliva, Lily le habló mientras que Chase y Mike lo miraban fijo.

-Disculpe, Sr. Pegasus… -comenzó a hablar, atrayendo la atención del mencionado, quien la miró inexpresivo. –El conflicto se debe a que estoy intentando inscribirme a su torneo. Pero el caballero de aquí –dijo señalando al encargado de las inscripciones, que se puso pálido cuando lo metieron en la conversación. –no me deja, ya que dice que llegué tarde para inscribirme.

-Pues sí usted llegó tarde Srita. –respondió Pegasus mirándola fijo. Lily se sentía incómoda, parecía que le estaba observando el alma. Y entendía porque: él había sido portador del Ojo del Milenio.

Luego de varios minutos de observación, Pegasus volvió a hablar, esta vez sonriendo.

-No hay problema si hacemos por una vez una excepción, ¿no? –Dijo dirigiéndose a su empleado, quien empezó a escribir los datos de Lily a la velocidad de la luz.

-Creo que sí… -respondió ella sonriendo. –Gracias, Sr.

-Oh, no te preocupes, querida. Simplemente no lo andes gritando por doquier, ¿te parece? –Dijo Pegasus amistosamente.

-Claro Sr. –dijo Lily asintiendo. Él asintió también y se le acercó para hablarle al oído.

-Intenta no perder. Al Faraón nunca le gustó perder –comentó Pegasus. Ella se sorprendió un poco.

-No lo haré –aseguró Lily.

-¡Bien! –Exclamó él incorporándose. –Mucha suerte en el torneo, Lily Parker –dicho esto Pegasus se alejó.

-¡Listo! –Exclamó el encargado de las inscripciones atrayendo la atención de los tres amigos. –A partir de este momento está participando del torneo de Ilusiones Industriales, Srita. Parker. La ceremonia de apertura será mañana, donde el Sr. Maximillion Pegasus en persona dará un discurso. Luego comenzarán los duelos. Este es su pase para identificarla como participante y una de las Piedras de Desafío. –dijo el hombre entregándole a Lily un pase con el logo de Ilusiones Industriales que tenía su nombre impreso y una pequeña piedra redonda de color rojo transparente. –No pierda nada.

-Gracias señor –respondió Lily mirando con curiosidad la piedra. Luego se alejó y salió del edificio seguida de Chase y Mike. – _Atem, ¿cómo supo que tú estás viviendo en mi cuerpo? Él no posee el Ojo del Milenio como para saberlo._

- _Se ha comprobado que, por más de que ya no posea un Artículo del Milenio, todavía funcionan algunos efectos. Pegasus debe poder ver el interior de las almas, pero no mucho más_ –explicó Atem.

-Wow, Maximillion Pegasus en persona –dijo Chase.

-Sí. Mucha gente no tiene suerte de llegar a conocerlo en persona a menos que ganes un campeonato –dijo Mike.

-Sí, adoro mi suerte –respondió Lily sarcásticamente cruzándose de brazos.

- _¿No será el destino?_ –Preguntó Atem. Lily iba a contestar, pero en ese momento dudaba de sus propias teorías.

-Hay algo que no entiendo, ¿cómo rayos sabía tu nombre Lily? –Preguntó Chase. Mike la miró curioso.

-Ah… bueno, supongo que les puedo contar hasta que lleguemos a casa –respondió Lily comenzando a caminar, relatando absolutamente todo lo que ella sabía. – _Esto va llevarme horas…_

- _Recuerda que la paciencia es una virtud_ –comentó Atem.

- _Sip, pero no la tengo. Y menos con Chase…_ -dijo Lily suspirando.


	5. IV

Gracias a atemxanzulove por su consejo y a mi amigas por el apoyo para publicar este fanfic, aprecio mucho que me tengan tanta fe.

Y bueno, a seguir con esto.

No me pertenece Yu-Gi-Oh! ni ninguno de sus personajes. Es de mi propiedad los OC de la historia y las cartas inventadas.

* * *

IV

Un par de semanas más tarde llegó el torneo.

Lily se levantó temprano y comenzó su rutina diaria: ducha, vestirse, desayuno. Luego se fue a su habitación, ya que no podía estar en la cocina: su padre no estaba y le dolía ver a su madre. Pero lo peor que se imaginaba sería la cara de decepción que ambos tendrían si ella fracasaba en el torneo.

- _Hay mucho en juego. No debí haberme inscripto en el torneo…_ -pensó con frustración mientras se sentaba en la cama y se tapaba el rostro con las manos. – _Estoy cometiendo un grave error…_

- _No. El grave error sería no hacer nada al respecto. Quedarse sentado sin hacer nada. Eso es mucho peor_ –respondió Atem sentándose a su lado.

- _Pero… es que si fallo, jamás me lo perdonaría, Atem. No podría…_ -dijo Lily derramando un par de lágrimas. El Faraón suspiró y le sonrió levemente.

- _¿Qué tal si en vez de pensar en eso piensas en otra cosa? Piensa en lo feliz que estarán tus hermanas al ver que estás peleando por ellas. Tus padres estarán orgullosos de que diste todo por amor a tu familia. No pienses en lo negativo que quizás pueda llegar suceder_ –dijo él apoyando una mano en el hombro de la chica. - _Ten fe en ti y en tus cartas. Todos te estamos apoyando. Tú puedes hacerlo Lily._

La chica se destapó la cara y miró a su amigo. Al ver toda la confianza que él tenía sobre ella, sonrió.

- _Tienes razón, Atem. Gracias_ –respondió la duelista. Él asintió y le señaló su disco de duelo y su mazo. Lily asintió, se limpió la cara, se colocó el disco en su brazo izquierdo y el guardó el mazo en su cinturón. – _Es hora._

* * *

Al llegar a la sede de Ilusiones Industriales, los nervios de Lily volvieron, pero Atem seguía asegurándole de que todo saldría bien. Chase y Mike notaron esto y empezaron a hacerse los tontos para animarla. La combinación de ambas cosas terminó por sacarle una sonrisa a la chica.

Afuera del edificio, donde era el punto de reunión, habían duelistas de todo rango: desde profesionales hasta amateurs. Lily no reconocía a ninguno en ese momento, pero se alivió al ver que los tres mejores duelistas, Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba y Joey Wheeler, no competían ya que sabía que no tenía oportunidad con ninguno de ellos.

- _Deberías dejar de atacar tu autoestima con esos pensamientos_ –dijo Atem al escuchar lo que a la chica preocupaba.

- _Hey, simplemente digo la verdad. Si me enfrentara a aquellos, no podría hacer mucho ya que no tengo mucha experiencia. Pero ahora mismo me preocupa el tal "E.W."_ –respondió la duelista con odio.

- _Debes calmarte. El odio es el peor de los sentimientos_ –dijo el Faraón.

- _Lo sé. Mira lo que le pasó a Anakin Skywalker_ –comentó Lily confundiendo al espíritu.

En eso sonaron una especie de trompetas y se encendió una pantalla, revelando la cara de Pegasus.

-¡Lily, mira! –Exclamó Chase señalando la pantalla. Todos dirigieron su atención al creador de Duelo de Monstruos.

-¡Bienvenidos, duelistas! Es de gran placer ver que haya una gran cantidad de promesas del duelo frente a mí –comenzó el dueño de Ilusiones Industriales sonriendo. –Ahora al punto que les interesa a todos: el torneo. Como saben a cada uno al inscribirse se les entregó dos elementos: el primero es un pase de identificación –la cara de Pegasus, en la pantalla, fue reemplazada por el pase. –Esto contabiliza sus victorias y derrotas, enviándolo a la computadora central de Ilusiones Industriales. Cuando sean eliminados del torneo, los pases se desactivarán y apagarán automáticamente sus discos de duelo, impidiéndoles volver a participar en el torneo. Podrán utilizar los discos nuevamente cuando devuelvan a cualquier autoridad del torneo el pase que les otorgamos. Si no tienen pase, e intentan tener un duelo con alguien que sigue participando al torneo, la computadora soltará una alarma, alertando a las autoridades que se harán cargo de ustedes –luego de esa explicación, apareció nuevamente la cara sonriente del creador de Duelo de Monstruos. –Quiero agradecer a Seto Kaiba por esta medida de seguridad que pudo otorgar para el torneo…

- _Kaiba cada vez me sorprende más con su capacidad para inventar cosas_ –comentó Atem. Lily lo miró por un segundo para volver su atención a la pantalla.

-… luego están las Piedras del Desafío: –aparecieron las piedras rojas en la pantalla. –Ustedes deben juntar siete de estas pequeñitas. Las conseguirán apostándolas en duelos, por supuesto. Una vez que consigan las siete Piedras, vendrán al edificio de Ilusiones Industriales a presentarlas. En esta instancia se les presentará un Desafío a cada uno. Si lo pasan, serán finalistas del torneo. De lo contrario, quedarán descalificados. Solo pueden haber cuatro finalistas… –dijo Pegasus, apareciendo su cara nuevamente.

-¿Qué? O sea que si parto el alma en los duelos no servirá si no puedo resolver el Desafío. ¡Maldición! –Exclamó Lily con rabia.

-Descuida, podrás resolverlo –aseguró Mike con tranquilidad.

-Y si no, veremos como un guardia de seguridad pierde un brazo. Simple –comentó Chase. El rubio iba a golpearlo, pero él travieso del grupo se apartó, tapándose la cabeza con las manos. -¡No me golpees!

-¡Deja de decir tantas estupideces entonces! –Exclamaron Mike y Lily al mismo tiempo.

-… Ya aclaradas las condiciones del toreo, sólo resta decir: ¡Mucha suerte! ¡Y que gane el mejor duelista! ¡Que comience el torneo! –Exclamó el creador de Duelo de Monstruos riéndose. La pantalla se apagó y un par de fuegos artificiales se dispararon. Enseguida, todos los participantes comenzaron a moverse.

-Bueno, no tiene sentido que me quede aquí parada. Vamos a buscar un duelo –dijo la duelista estirando los brazos hacia arriba. Los chicos asintieron y el grupo comenzó a caminar en busca de un oponente.

* * *

Caminaron durante media hora y no se cruzaron con nadie. Chase se quejaba de que estaba cansado, Mike le decía que se callara mientras que Lily se desesperaba. Pasaba el tiempo y, si seguía así, era probable que se quede fuera si no tenía un duelo. Debía luchar, ¡y pronto!

En eso, los tres se sentaron en el borde de una fuente para descansar. Estuvieron sentados en silencio por un rato hasta que escucharon una voz que les hablaba.

-¡Tú! –Los tres amigos vieron que señalaba a Lily. Ella alzó las cejas.

-¿Yo qué hice? –Preguntó la duelista sin entender. Una chica de su edad, de facciones asiáticas, se acercó. Usaba un vestido amarillo oriental, ojos marrones y el pelo negro sujetado con dos bao de tela rosa que dejaban dos colas sueltas. - _Vivan Wong, la campeona asiática. Tú me contaste de ella, Atem._

- _Sí, una loca desquiciada_ –respondió el Faraón asqueado haciendo que Lily tuviera que contener la risa.

-Hola –dijo Chase con tono coqueto. Mike se tapó la cara con una mano y la chelista hizo cara de asco.

-Tú eres Lily Parker, el mayor desastre de Duelo de Monstruos –dijo Vivian, provocando al grupo de amigos, en especial a Lily. La campeona asiática sonrió al ver la reacción de los tres. -Te aplastaron tan fácilmente y nunca volviste a luchar. Me pregunto qué hará semejante perdedora en un torneo.

-No sé. Tú dime –respondió Lily sarcásticamente.

-No lo sé. Tampoco que me interese demasiado –comentó la mujer oriental mirándose las uñas. Luego alzó la vista, notando que la duelista se había parado y tenía determinación en la mirada.

-¿Qué tal si tenemos un duelo? Si crees que es tan fácil vencerme, lucharías conmigo. No tienes nada que perder, a menos que tengas miedo –dijo la chelista. Vivian empezó a reírse.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Miedo? ¿De ti? No me hagas reír, Parker –dijo la campeona asiática arrogantemente.

-Entonces aceptas –dijo Lily cruzándose de brazos.

-¡JA! Será más fácil que al que acabo de vencer hace un rato –respondió Vivian, mostrando dos Piedras del Desafío.

-Bien. Tus dos Piedras contra la mía –dijo la duelista mostrando su única piedra.

-Ah… no. No es justo que yo ofrezca más que tú, Parker –dijo la mujer oriental guardando sus Piedras y alejándose del par.

-Bien. Te propongo un trato distinto entonces: tus dos Piedras contra la mía y una carta de mi mazo –ofreció Lily con seguridad. Vivian se paró y giró, mirando al grupo de amigos con sospecha.

-¿Por qué me interesaría una carta de tu ridículo mazo? –Preguntó la campeona asiática molesta.

-Porque tengo una carta que Yugi Muto admira mucho. Y de seguro le encantaría que tú la tuvieras –dijo la chelista sonriendo. Vivian abrió los ojos como platos a la mención de su más grande obsesión.

- _Y cayó en tu truco…_ -comentó Atem negando con la cabeza.

-¡Acepto! –Exclamó Vivian sonriendo.

* * *

Ambas se separaron lo suficiente, quedándose cerca de la fuente. Chase y Mike estaban sentados al lado de la misma, mirando con atención el duelo que estaba por empezar.

-¡Al duelo! –Exclamaron ambas.

-Damas primero, ¿no? -Dijo Vivian sacando una carta. -Muy bien, invoco a Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan en modo de defensa (1700 ATK/ 1000 DEF). Luego coloco una carta boca abajo y con eso es todo. Te toca, perdedora… digo, Parker.

-No es necesario que me lo digas. No soy idiota –dijo Lily sacando una carta. Estudió su mano mientras decidía que jugar.

-¡Lily, no te olvides por quien estás peleando! –Exclamó Mike.

-¡Enséñale a esta soquete que nadie se mete contigo! –Gritó Chase. La duelista asintió y comenzó su jugada.

-Invoco al Arquero Elfo en modo de ataque (1700 ATK/ 1400 DEF) –apareció un alto elfo en el campo de cabello rubio, ojos azules, vestimenta verde y un arco de madera en la mano. –Además utilizaré la carta Flecha de Plata, que aumenta los puntos de ataque de mi Arquero en 500 puntos. (2200 ATK/ 1400 DEF) ¡Ahora Arquero Elfo, ataca a su Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan con tus flechas! –El monstruo hizo lo ordenado, sacando una flecha y apuntándola al monstruo de Vivian.

-Odio decepcionarte con tu movimiento de tercera, pero voy a activar mi trampa Negar Ataque paralizando tu ataque –dijo la campeona asiática revelando su carta boca abajo, parando el ataque del Arquero Elfo.

-No importa, otra vez será. Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino –dijo la chelista.

-Claro eso es lo único que puedes hacer –comentó Vivian sacando una carta.

- _¡Uy, ya verás que yo voy a ser la última que ríe al final!_ –Dijo Lily enfurecida.

- _La ira es mala. Sin embargo, parece ser buen estímulo en tu caso_ –comentó Atem ganándose una sonrisa por parte de su amiga.

-Bien, me toca. Utilizaré mi carta mágica Nubes Luminosas. ¡Esto, si sacrifico a Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan y a Maestro Kyonshee en mi mano, me permite invocar a mi Dama Dragón! (2500 ATK/ 2100 DEF) –Exclamó la mujer oriental sacrificando a ambos monstruos trayendo a su nuevo monstruo. –Y eso no es todo. Utilizaré mi carta Tifón Místico Espacial para destruir tu carta boca abajo –continuó Vivian, haciendo desaparecer la carta trampa Escudo Drenador de Lily.

-¡Rayos! –Exclamó la duelista con enojo.

-¡Dama Dragón ataca a su Arquero Elfo! –Dama Dragón corrió hacia el Arquero Elfo dispuesta a atacar.

-¡Oh, no! –Exclamaron Mike y Chase al mismo tiempo. Pero al ver la sonrisa segura en el rostro de su amiga se quedaron confundidos.

Justo antes de que las armas de la Dama Dragón rozaran al Arquero Elfo, el monstruo de Vivian se quedó paralizado.

-¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?! ¿Por qué se detiene? –Preguntó la campeona asiática sin entender. Lily comenzó a reírse.

-Verás Vivian, mi Arquero Elfo, además de ser certero con sus flechas, tiene una habilidad especial que se debe a su grandiosa belleza: los monstruos femeninos no pueden atacar a algo tan divino, por lo que simplemente se quedan helados –explicó la chelista, mirando como Dama Dragón admiraba al Arquero Elfo, incapaz de atacarlo.

-¡Sí Lily! –Exclamaron Chase y Mike mientras que Atem asintió.

-¡No, no, no y no! –Exclamó Vivian con frustración.

-Sí, sí, sí y sí, Vivian. Y ahora es mi turno –dijo Lily sacando una carta. –Y si mal no creo, este es el último.

-¡¿Cómo?! –Preguntó la campeona asiática molesta.

-Todo a su tiempo. Sé paciente. Primero, activaré Olla de la Codicia, que me permite sacar dos cartas –dijo la duelista haciendo lo que los efectos le permitían. –Sip, es el último turno.

-¡No te creo! –Gritó la mujer oriental irritada.

-Pues créeme. Ahora, voy a hacerlo despacio, para que lo veas bien. Primero voy a activar mi carta mágica Reglas Antiguas, que me permite invocar especialmente a un monstruo nivel 5 o superior. Y el monstruo que elijo: ¡es el Mago Oscuro! (2500 ATK/ 2100 DEF) –Exclamó la chelista invocando al Mago Oscuro y confundiéndose al ver que le sonrió y asintió. –Ah… ok… entonces voy a equiparlo con Fórmula Antigua, que aumenta sus puntos de ataque en 700 puntos. (3200 ATK/ 2100 DEF)

-¿Y qué? Aunque destruyas a mi Dama Dragón no vas a acabar conmigo. Sólo me quitaras 700 puntos de vida y si me atacas con tu Arquero no funcionará. Perderé solo 2900 puntos –comentó Vivian arrogantemente.

-¡Dios! ¡¿Podemos ir a golpearle?! –Dijo Chase molesto.

-No te preocupes. Lily tiene todo bajo control –comentó Mike.

-Dije que tuvieras paciencia. Ahora, como a mi Mago Oscuro lo invoqué de manera especial, todavía puedo invocar a otro monstruo. ¡Así que saluda a mi Hachero Enano! (1200 ATK/ 1900 DEF) –Apareció un enano calvo de larga barba rojiza, que vestía ropa azul y portaba una gran hacha de acero. -Ahora sí, tengo lo suficiente –comentó Lily sonriendo.

-¡No, no puedes hacer esto! –Gritó la campeona asiática horrorizada.

-Puedo, y lo haré. Este duelo llegó a su fin. ¡Mago Oscuro ataca a la Dama Dragón con tu ataque de Magia Oscura! –Exclamó la duelista. El Mago Oscuro atacó, destruyendo a la Dama Dragón y bajando los puntos de vida de Vivian a 3300. -¡Ahora Hachero Enano y Arquero Elfo ataquen a Vivian directamente con sus armas! –Ambos monstruos atacaron, formando una fuerza de 3400 juntos, bajando los puntos de ataque de Vivian a 0.

-¡NO! ¡¿Cómo pude haber perdido?! ¡¿Cómo pude haber perdido CONTRA TI?! –Exclamó la mujer oriental cruzándose de brazos. Lily caminó hacia ella, mirándola seriamente.

-Y tan rápidamente –comentó Mike haciendo que Chase se riera.

-Me debes algo –dijo la chelista extendiendo su mano.

Vivian enfureció y le entregó de mala gana sus dos Piedras del Desafío para luego irse caminando a paso firme, quejándose durante todo el trayecto por supuesto. La chelista miró las dos Piedras y la guardó con la que ya tenía.

-¡Sí, lo logré! –Exclamó con felicidad saltando en el lugar. Chase y Mike corrieron y la abrazaron.

-¡Y así es como se patea un trasero! –Exclamó el pelinegro.

-Sabíamos que ganarías –dijo el rubio sonriendo.

El par empezó a cantar "victoria" mientras saltaban como desquiciados. Lily se reía de las locuras de sus amigos.

- _Muy bien hecho, Lily. Si sigues así, más vale que el tal "E.W." se cuide…_ –dijo Atem asintiendo.


	6. V

A seguir con esto, entonces.

No me pertenece Yu-Gi-Oh! ni ninguno de sus personajes. Es de mi propiedad los OC y las cartas inventadas.

* * *

V

Luego del exitoso duelo con Vivian siguieron tres más en los cuales Lily salió victoriosa. Ahora le faltaba una sola Piedra del Desafío para poder intentar llegar a ser finalista.

Se había hecho de noche, por lo que el grupo declaró día completo y se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

Al llegar a casa, Lily se encontró con su padre leyendo en el living.

-¿Qué tal todo? –Preguntó con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

-Muy bien –respondió ella sentándose a su lado y relatándole los sucesos del día.

-Esa Vivian, menos mal que le cerraste la boca –comentó su padre al finalizar el relato.

-Sip. Esa víbora se lo merecía –dijo la chica riéndose. Pero le duró poco ya que recordó porque estaba en el torneo en primer lugar. –Papá, te prometo que traeré a Rose y Violet a casa. Y es mi palabra de honor –juró ella con determinación. Su padre le sonrió.

-Pobre del que se cruce en tu camino –comentó él. Lily sonrió brevemente. –Dorian llamó hoy. Dijo que se sentía mal por no poder ir a animarte en estos días y te desea mucha suerte. Sonaba muy preocupado.

-Me puede llegar a picar un mosquito y Dorian está preocupado, es así. ¿Y mamá? –Preguntó mirando en varias direcciones, dando a entender que no había sabido nada de ella.

-Estuvo en cama todo el día. No quiere que la molesten –respondió James con tristeza en la voz.

-Oh –dijo Lily.

-No te preocupes. Yo le contaré de lo bien que lo estás haciendo –dijo él. La duelista asintió y cerró los ojos. –Hija, no importa lo que pase, tienes nuestro apoyo absoluto. ¿Lo sabes no? –Preguntó su padre preocupado. Ella abrió los ojos, llorando un poco.

-Si –respondió Lily abrazando a su padre.

-Tú puedes hacerlo Lily. Tienes toda nuestra fe –dijo James abrazando a su hija.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Lily llegó un rato antes de que Chase y Mike al edificio de Ilusiones Industriales, que lo habían marcado como punto de encuentro. Decidió esperar apoyándose contra una de las columnas del edificio. Se cruzó de brazos y cerró un poco los ojos, relajándose un rato. Estuvo parada así por un par de minutos hasta que sintió que unas manos inspeccionaban el cinturón donde guardaba sus cartas y las Piedras del Desafío. Furiosa, la chelista abrió los ojos y atrapó al chismoso con las manos, levantándolo del suelo. Se dio cuenta que era pequeño, del tamaño de un niño.

-¡Ah, suéltame! ¡Suéltame! –Gritó el ladrón con voz chillona intentando patear a Lily.

-Bueno, vos lo pediste… -dijo ella soltando al sujeto, dejándolo caer de cara al suelo.

-¡Ah, mi cara! –Exclamó el ladrón desde el suelo.

- _Esa voz… Atem, ¿no es?_ –Pensó la duelista sorprendiéndose un poco.

- _Por desgracia, sí. Sí es…_ –respondió Atem con cansancio.

-Weevil Underwood. El duelista insecto que no juega limpio –dijo Lily cruzándose de brazos. Weevil se paró y giró para ver a Lily, con su tonta sonrisa adornando el rostro.

-Mira quien habla. La perdedora que no pudo lidiar con una derrota –dijo Underwood burlándose.

-Dos cosas. Uno: es el segundo día y la "perdedora" sigue en el torneo. Y dos: yo no supe lidiar con derrotas, es verdad. Supongo que no estoy acostumbrada a perder. No como tú, que tienes experiencia en esa materia –contestó Lily sonriendo. El duelista insecto se calló y la miró con odio. –Además, no necesito robar para estar en este torneo. Pero tú, se ve que sí.

-Como hacen los insectos: la supervivencia del más apto –dijo el duelista insecto riéndose.

- _Dios, este sujeto necesitaría un correctivo de parte tuya Atem. Como me contaste que hiciste con Kaiba_ –dijo la chelista mirando fijo al enano que tenía en frente.

- _Supongo que no hubiera sido tan mala idea…_ -comentó Atem parándose al lado de su amiga. Ella entonces revisó su bolsillo, comprobando que sus seis Piedras seguían en el mismo lugar.

-Como estuviste a punto de robarme, debería denunciarte ante las autoridades del torneo. Pero prefiero derrotarte en un duelo y llevarme tus Piedras –dijo Lily cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

-No tienes lo necesario para vencer mi mazo de insectos, Parker. ¿Por qué no te vas a jugar a las muñequitas y dejas los duelos a la gente fuerte? –Dijo Weevil.

-Entonces tú no podrías participar de los duelos, Underwood –contestó ella cruzándose de brazos, irritando al duelista insecto. –Así que, ¿aceptas el duelo o vas a huir?

-La que va a huir serás tú. Tengo cinco Piedras por lo tanto sólo apostaré dos –respondió Weevil sonriendo.

- _De seguro que las robaste_ –dijo Lily. - ¿Qué tal un "a todo o nada"? El ganador irá a las finales y el perdedor sale del campeonato.

-Perfecto… -respondió el duelista insecto, aceptando el duelo.

-¡Lily! –Escuchó el par de duelistas a unos muy agotados Mike y Chase que, por lo que podían ver, habían corrido hasta el punto de encuentro. Ambos respiraban rápidamente.

-¿Qué les pasó? –Preguntó Lily mirándolos con preocupación.

-Me… atrasé –explicó Chase con el poco aire que tenía. Mike asintió lentamente.

-¡¿Vamos a tener el duelo o no?! –Preguntó Weevil con agitación.

-El impaciente pierde al final, Weevil –dijo Lily activando su disco de duelo.

* * *

El grupo y Weevil se alejaron del edificio de Ilusiones Industriales. Se posicionaron uno frente al otro mientras que Chase y Mike se pararon cerca de Lily. Varias personas, al ver quienes se enfrentaban, decidieron quedarse para ver el duelo.

-¡Al duelo! –Gritaron los duelistas.

-Los campeones primero –dijo Weevil sacando una carta.

-Sí, campeones en ser perdedores –dijo Lily provocando al niño insecto.

- _Ten cuidado. Weevil puede jugar sucio_ –advirtió Atem. La chelista asintió, esperando a su oponente.

-¡Invoco a Pinch Hooper en modo de defensa! (1000 ATK/ 1200 DEF) –Dijo Underwood, invocando a su monstruo. –Y termino mi turno.

-¡Al fin! –Exclamó Lily sacando una carta y estudiando su mano.

-¡Vamos Lily! –Exclamaron sus amigos con ánimo.

-Bien. Invoco a mi Arquero Elfo en modo de ataque. (1700 ATK/ 1400 DEF) –Dijo la chica, invocando a su monstruo. -¡Arquero Elfo ataca a Pinch Hooper! –El monstruo de Weevil fue destruido por el ataque de Arquero Elfo. –Termino mi turno.

-¡Ja! ¡Parker eres una tonta! –Exclamó el duelista insecto como un loco.

- _¿Siempre fue así o le golpearon la cabeza de pequeño?_ –Se preguntó ella. Atem se cruzó de brazos. -¿En serio? Explícame porque crees eso.

-Como destruiste a Pinch Hooper, puedo activar su habilidad especial que me permite invocar un monstruo de mi mazo. ¡Y elijo a Petit Moth! (300 ATK/ 200 DEF) –Dijo Underwood invocando a una larva.

-¡Yuk! ¡Qué asco! –Exclamó Lily sintiendo náuseas. Mike hacía expresiones de asco mientras que Chase se quejaba de haber olvidado su matamoscas en casa.

-Deberás aguantarte Parker, ¡porque eso no es todo! Ahora la voy a equipar con mi Capullo Evolutivo. (0 ATK/ 2000 DEF) –Dijo Weevil, haciendo que apareciera un asqueroso capullo que envolvió a la Petit Moth. –Esto no solo hará que mi Petit Moth crezca, sino que además adquiere los poderes de defensa del Capullo Evolutivo. (300 ATK/ 2200 DEF) Termino mi turno.

-¡Qué asco! –Exclamó nuevamente Lily sacando una carta. – _Preferiría luchar contra espíritus o los mismos Dioses Egipcios antes de tener que tolerar estos asquerosos insectos._

- _No importa lo horribles que sean, concéntrate en el duelo_ –dijo el Faraón, intentando calmar a su amiga.

- _Para ti es fácil decirlo_ –comentó Lily mirando su mano, decepcionándose de no tener nada útil. –Ah, coloco una carta boca abajo y eso es todo.

-¡Ja! ¡Deberías rendirte ya que no podrás derrotar a mi Gran Moth cuando salga! –Exclamó el duelista insecto sacando una carta. –Primero, invoco a Neo Insecto en modo de ataque. (1800 ATK/ 1700 DEF) Luego… -dijo Underwood, mirando fijamente la carta boca abajo de la chelista. –Colocaré una carta boca abajo y eso es todo.

-¡Muy bien! –Exclamó la duelista sacando una carta.

-¿Debo recordarte de que como pasó un turno mío, mi polilla crece en el Capullo Evolutivo? –Preguntó Weevil riéndose, mientras que el Capullo crecía un poco.

-Dios no… -susurró Lily. –Bien, como me toca, invocaré al Hachero Enano en modo de defensa (1200 ATK/ 1900 DEF) –Hachero Enano apareció en el campo, compartiendo una mirada breve con Arquero Elfo. –Ahora revelaré mi carta boca abajo: Enemistad del Pasado.

-¿Enemistad del Pasado? ¡¿Qué hace eso?! –Preguntó Underwood molesto.

-Me permite, por el pago de 500 puntos de vida, transmitir los puntos de ataque de mi Hachero Enano a mi Arquero Elfo por este turno. (2900 ATK/ 1400 DEF) ¡Y es más que suficiente para atacar a tu Capullo Evolutivo! ¡Así que Arquero Elfo, ataca! –Exclamó Lily. Arquero Elfo apuntó y disparó una flecha hacia el Capullo Evolutivo, haciéndole un gran agujero en el proceso, del cual salía una sustancia viscosa.

-¡Qué asco! –Exclamaron el trío de amigos. Atem asintió, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento.

De repente, del agujero empezó a asomar una polilla que salió del Capullo.

-Un poco antes de lo esperado, ¡pero mi polilla sigue siendo muy fuerte! –Exclamó Weevil mirando a su Gran Moth. (2400 ATK/ 2300 DEF)

-Ay no… -dijo Lily mirando el monstruo de Underwood. -¡Supongo que tendré que destrozarlo!

-¡"Destrozarla"! ¡Y no podrás! ¡Te destruirá a ti antes de que puedas hacer algo! –Gritó el duelista insecto, riendo maniáticamente.

-Bien. Termino mi turno –dijo la chelista cruzándose de brazos, viendo que los puntos de ataque de Arquero Elfo y Hachero Enano volvían a la normalidad.

-¡Excelente! –Exclamó Weevil, sacando una carta. –Voy a activar mi carta mágica Bosque que aumenta los puntos de ataque y defensa de todos los monstruos tipo Insecto, Bestia, Planta y Guerrero Bestia en 200 puntos. ¡Elevando los puntos de mi Gran Moth! (2600 ATK/ 2500 DEF) ¡Y también aumenta los puntos de mi Neo Insecto! (2000 ATK/ 1900 DEF)

-Lástima que no pueda beneficiar a mis monstruos –murmuró la chica con molestia.

-Y ahora activo la carta trampa Hechizo de Sombra, bajando los puntos de ataque de tu Arquero Elfo en 700 puntos. (1000 ATK/ 1400 DEF) ¡Ahora mi Gran Moth destruye a su Arquero Elfo! –Exclamó Underwood haciendo que su insecto ataque, destruyendo al monstruo de Lily y bajando sus puntos de vida a 2400. -¡Y ahora mi Neo Insecto ataca a su ridículo Hachero Enano! –El monstruo de Weevil destruyó a Hachero Enano.

-¡Oh no! –Dijo la duelista viendo su campo vacío.

-¡JA, JA, JA! ¡No puedes hacer nada contra mi polilla! ¡Será mejor que me entregues tus Piedras del Desafío antes de que te avergüences más! –Se burló el duelista insecto con su risa maniática.

- _No te rindas Lily. Debes tener fe. Todavía puedes vencer a Weevil. Ten fe_ –dijo Atem.

- _Lo sé. Se lo debo a mis hermanas_ –respondió Lily frunciendo el ceño.

-¡No lo escuches Lily! –Exclamó Chase, atrayendo la atención de su amiga.

-¡Rose y Violet esperan que seas fuerte por ellas! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo! –Gritó Mike. La chica asintió con determinación y volvió su atención al duelo.

-Mi turno, Weevil –dijo ella sacando una carta. -¡Invoco a Teseo en modo de defensa! (1600 ATK/ 1400 DEF) -Exclamó Lily, haciendo aparecer a un guerrero alto, de cabello corto y ojos marrones, usando una armadura blanca, portando una espada. Como lo invocó en modo de defensa, se encontraba arrodillado. –Y coloco dos cartas boca abajo. Termino mi turno.

-¡Me toca! –Exclamó Underwood sacando una carta. Luego sonrió y comenzó su jugada. –Primero voy a usar Tifón Místico Espacial para destruir… ¡la carta boca abajo de la derecha! –Dijo señalando dicha carta, destruyendo Negar Ataque para desgracia de Lily. -¡Ahora atacaré a Teseo con mi Neo Insecto, para que luego mi Gran Moth te ataque directamente! ¡Has perdido, Parker! –Gritó Weevil como demente, enviando a Neo Insecto a destruir a la última defensa de la chelista. Luego, Gran Moth atacó directo…

-¡Lily! –Gritaron Mike y Chase. Pero Atem estaba tranquilo.

- _El duelo todavía no termina, Weevil_ –dijo el Faraón frunciendo el ceño. Efectivamente, después del ataque, la duelista seguía en pie, con 800 puntos de vida.

-Todavía sigo en pie, Weevil –dijo Lily con los brazos cruzados.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Mi monstruo tenía un ataque de 2600 y tú sólo tenías 2400 puntos de vida! ¡¿Cómo es que tu marcador dice 800?! –Gritó el duelista insecto desesperado.

-Porque tú solo destruiste una de mis cartas boca abajo: Negar Ataque. La otra era Provisiones de Emergencia. Sacrifiqué una carta mágica para que me diera 1000 puntos más, lo suficiente para resistir tu ataque. Ah, y el efecto especial de Teseo: cuando es destruido en batalla me permite sacar dos cartas. –explicó ella tranquilamente, sacando dos cartas.

-¡NO! Bueno, sólo estás prolongando lo inevitable, Parker. En el próximo turno, te haré puré –dijo Weevil, muy seguro.

-Eso lo veremos –respondió Lily sacando una carta. –Primero voy a usar mi propio Tifón Místico Espacial para destruir tu carta Bosque, normalizando los puntos de tus monstruos –dijo la chica activando la carta, bajando los puntos de Gran Moth (2400 ATK/ 2300 DEF) y Neo Insecto (1800 ATK/ 1700 DEF). –Luego utilizaré Reencarnación de Monstruo para traer a un monstruo de la tumba. Sacrifico un monstruo de mi mano para traer de vuelta a Teseo en modo de defensa. (1600 ATK/ 1400 DEF) –Teseo volvió al campo y Lily descartó un monstruo de la mano. –Y, como esa fue una invocación especial, ahora invoco a mi Ninfa de Agua en modo de defensa. (1000 ATK/700 DEF) –Una chica de agua con el pelo largo hasta los pies apareció en el campo arrodillada.

-¡Qué defensa más débil! –Comentó Underwood riéndose.

-Esa es tu opinión. Para finalizar, coloco una carta boca abajo. Tú sigues –respondió Lily.

-¡Sí, y será mi último turno! –Exclamó Underwood sacando una carta. –Bien, utilizaré el efecto de Parar Defensa para cambiar a tu Teseo en modo de ataque. ¡Gran Moth ataca a su Teseo y termina con este duelo! –Exclamó Weevil mandando a su más grande monstruo quien atacó al monstruo de la duelista.

-Siento decepcionarte, Weevil, pero me temo que no me vas a acabar tan fácilmente. Activo Escudo Drenador –dijo la chelista activando su carta trampa.

-¡NO! ¡Todos los puntos de ataque dirigidos a tu monstruo se sumarán a tus puntos de vida! –Exclamó el duelista insecto, viendo que los puntos de Lily subían a 3200.

-Exacto –respondió ella sonriendo.

-¡Entonces te atacaré con mi Neo Insecto! –Gritó Underwood enviando a su Neo Insecto a destruir a Teseo, bajando los puntos de Lily a 3000. -¡Ja te quité a tu tan preciado monstruo!

-¡¿Podrías cerrar la boca?! –Gritó Lily enojada, haciendo callar a Weevil rápidamente. -¡Dios, entre tu voz chillona y lo quejoso que sos, al final sos peor que un niño!

-¡Díselo Lily! –Exclamaron Chase y Mike.

-¡Juega, quieres! –Respondió el duelista insecto con mucha irritación.

-¡Bien! Recuerda que como Teseo fue destruido, puedo sacar dos cartas más. –Exclamó Lily sacando tres cartas en total. - _Bien, Corazón de las Cartas, necesito tu ayuda. ¡Guíame!_

-¡Saca todas las que quieras, no te ayudarán a detener a mi Gran Moth! –Exclamó Weevil mientras Lily miraba sus cartas.

- _¡Oh, genial!_ –Dijo Lily con alegría. –Weevil, ¿recuerdas que dijiste que el tu turno anterior sería el último? Pues debo decir que acertaste, ya que voy a darle fin a este duelo.

-¡¿Qué?! –Preguntó Underwood comenzando a reírse como si no hubiera mañana. -¡Es imposible que me venzas en un solo turno!

-Puedo hacerlo y lo haré. Tuve fe en las cartas y fui recompensada –dijo la duelista sonriendo.

- _Enséñale como se hace, Lily_ –dijo Atem. Ella asintió y comenzó su jugada.

-Primero voy a invocar de manera especial a Poseidón. Esto lo puedo lograr si tengo un monstruo tipo agua en mi campo y Poseidón en mi mano. Y como ves, tengo a Ninfa de Agua en mi campo, así que la sacrifico para traer a Poseidón en modo de ataque. (2000 ATK/1750 DEF) –Dijo la chelista haciendo aparecer a un gran hombre de piel tostada, con larga barba y pelo azul, ojos verdes, vestimenta azul y el tridente de oro que lo caracteriza. –Luego, si Poseidón está en el campo, puedo invocar a Hades de manera especial. Hades debe estar en el cementerio y yo debo sacrificar una carta de trampa para lograrlo…

-¡Pero Hades no está en el cementerio! –Exclamó Weevil.

-Claro que sí. ¿No recuerdas cuando usé Reencarnación de Monstruo? Tuve que mandar un monstruo al cementerio, y yo mandé a Hades. Y ahora sacrificando una carta trampa, invoco a Hades en modo de ataque. (2000 ATK/1750 DEF) –explicó ella, haciendo aparecer a un hombre similar a Poseidón, pero que sus ropas eran negras, al igual que su cabello y ojos, y de piel color gris. Además estaba rodeado por sombras en los pies. –Y aún no acabo. Porque falta Zeus para completar la fiesta…

-¡No lo harás! –Gritó el duelista insecto.

-Sí, lo haré. Si Poseidón y Hades están en el campo y Zeus en mi mazo, puedo invocarlo especialmente sacrificando una carta mágica –dijo Lily haciendo aparecer al último dios, de piel clara, cabello y barba blanca, ojos dorados, ropa blanca y un rayo en la mano. –Te presento a Zeus, Weevil. (2000 ATK/1750 DEF)

-Pero sólo tienen 2000 puntos de ataque solamente. ¡Mi Gran Moth los volverá papilla de dioses! –Exclamó Underwood mientras veía que los tres dioses comenzaban a fusionarse, pero Lily no había utilizado Polimerización. -¡Estás haciendo trampa!

-No. Cuando los tres dioses son invocados de manera especial en el mismo turno, realizan una Fusión de Contacto, que es legal, Weevil. Y al fusionarse entra al campo el padre de estos tres, el dios del tiempo: ¡Cronos! (4000 ATK/3000 DEF) –Ahora apareció un dios mucho más grande, que tenía el cabello y barba gris, la ropa gris y a su alrededor el espacio se distorsionaba. -¡Y Cronos es lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir tu Gran Moth! ¡Así que, Cronos… ataca! –El gran dios extendió un brazo, del cual salió un rayo plateado que rodeó y destruyó a la Gran Moth, bajando los puntos de Weevil a 2400.

-¡NO! ¡MI POLILLA! –Chilló el duelista insecto desesperado.

-Y no termino. Ahora uso De-Fusión, convirtiendo a Cronos en el trío de dioses de antes –dijo Lily, activando su carta mágica, haciendo desaparecer al monstruo fusionado, devolviendo a los otros tres al campo. –Terminaré este duelo de una buena vez…

-¡NO! –Exclamó Weevil horrorizado.

-¡Este duelo llegó a su fin! ¡Zeus, Poseidón y Hades! ¡Ataquen! –Los tres dioses atacaron a la orden de la chelista, destruyendo al Neo Insecto y los puntos de vida de Underwood.

-¡NO! –Gritó el duelista insecto tirándose al piso.

-¡Sí, Lily! –Exclamaron Chase y Mike al ver a Weevil tirado en el suelo por su derrota. La multitud que se había formado al empezar el duelo festejó el triunfo de Lily.

- _Excelente duelo Lily. Te felicito_ –dijo Atem sonriéndole.

- _Gracias. Ahora a cobrar mi apuesta_ –respondió ella mirando hacia el duelista insecto, que intentaba huir pero fue parado por Chase y Mike.

-¿Adónde crees que vas, insecto? –Preguntó Mike mientras Chase hacía sonar los nudillos de la mano. Underwood tragó saliva y arrojó las Piedras del Desafío hacia Lily, para luego salir corriendo, lleno de miedo.

- _Cobarde_ –dijo la chica, levantando las cinco Piedras que el duelista insecto había lanzado. Las guardó en el bolsillo y se acercó a sus amigos.

-¡Estuviste genial Lily! –Exclamó Chase levantando los brazos. Mike asintió levantando un pulgar.

-Gracias chicos. Ah, estoy agotada –dijo ella, dejándose caer sobre sus amigos, que la sostuvieron riéndose.

-Bueno, debemos ir a buscar el Desafío. No puedes parar hasta que esté confirmado de que serás finalista –explicó el rubio dándole palmadas en la espalda.

-Ven, yo te llevo –dijo el pelinegro cargando a Lily en su espalda. El grupo comenzó a caminar, hacia el edificio de Ilusiones Industriales.


End file.
